


Aim, Shoot

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Will panted as he was chased through the trees, stumbling over roots and twigs, eyes widening each time he did. The sound of footsteps getting closer echoed in his ears, battling with the sound of his pounding heart for dominance over his sense of hearing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim, Shoot

Will panted as he was chased through the trees, stumbling over roots and twigs, eyes widening each time he did. The sound of footsteps getting closer echoed in his ears, battling with the sound of his pounding heart for dominance over his sense of hearing.  
  
He turned a corner and grabbed to a tree, hiding behind it as quickly as he could. Will tried to still his beating heart, trying to slow it down so he could hear over it, only to yell out as The Red Dragon came storming around the corner, hand clamping down on his shoulder. He was pulled to the side, towards the Dragon and then... both men started laughing, and Will reached up to wrap his arms around the man’s chest.  
  
“Damn you...”  
  
They shared a soft kiss, Will leaning against the other before they gently pulled away.  
  
“You promised you would let me s-s-shoot you.”  
  
“I did promise that, didn’t I?” Will smiled softly, leaning in for another kiss before he huffed and pulled away, smirking as he backed away from the man. Francis gave a weak chuckle, and Will made his way through the woods, looking around at all the beauty.  
  
It was times like this that his mind was quiet, that he could find peace in walking with Francis through nature and just... enjoying it.  
  
Will wasn’t sure the last time they had done this, both of them much too busy with work, and of course, Will had his dogs to care for.  
  
Will found a suitable tree and leant on it, smiling at Francis. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Well, my project is-s nature and people.”  
  
Will reached out and tugged some white cherry blossoms from the tree above him and smiled softly, holding the sprig to his eye, blocking his left eye from the world. Francis smiled and lifted the camera, snapping a shot.  
  
Will held his face in a few different poses before he burst into laughter. Francis smiled and looked over the photos he had, smiling.  
  
“These will do very nicely, thank you, William.”  
  
Will rolled his eyes a little and then tugged his glasses from his pocket, pressing them up his nose. He wrapped an arm around Francis’ hips smiling as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder.  
  
Francis struggled to get his camera back into his bag before he wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulder.  
  
Will leaned up for a kiss, before they started the long walk back to Will’s shack.


End file.
